What the
by Kei-Ten
Summary: A new trio greets the Inu gang. Sango knows two of them...... and im bored...and in pain, but pain brought me an idea. Revised
1. Chapter 1

What the: Chapta 1

Kei-Ten: wow.. i must be bored or braindead..

Eric S. : hahah you must be brain dead

BanginBrunette: where the he-- did u come from!

Eric S.: oh hey elizabeth -slowly slides away- what brings you here?

FMA4EVER: run eric run

Mina: Another school friend?

Eric S. : OH LOOK ANOTHER AZN!

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha etc etc etc lalala only the OC's

* * *

Walking by the outskirts of the villiage that Kaede stayed at walked two woman in the early teens and a small fox demon. The tallest girl had soft blonde hair, with bright violet eyes.She wore something like Sango's but the top was a skybluewith white stripes, androyal blue pants, and had a bow and some arrows on her back. The second girl's hair was tied into a pony tail that started black and faded into an electric blue, with hazel eyes. She wore a blackkimono like Sango's but the topwas black withred roses, and redbottoms, and had two fans strapped to her sides.(**A/N: Don't this OC's sound familiar? lol**) The small fox that the brunette held, was an pure snow white color withpale blue crystal coloredpaws, ears, and its tail. 

"Miko, hey we're right outside a villiage", the blonde haired one says kindly to the yawning fox.Miko just stared at her and blinked, before jumping out of the brunette's arm to walk on the ground, only to trip, but get right back up.

"Haha having trouble getting used to your demon form again?", the brunette asks.Mikaruns abit ahead of them and spits out her tongue.

"Aw come on Miko, Kimiko was just kidding around", the blonde haired one says.

"Ah leave her be Amiel", Kimiko says after she spit her tongue out at Mika

"Oh my, what are you two doing here?", someone asks from a bit ahead of them. Mika begins to growl but stops when the owner of the voice and the other two hug eachother.

"Sango! Haha it's been too long!", Amiel says.

"How you been holding up?", Kimiko asks.

"Its good to see you as well", Sango says, then turns to the blinking, confused fox on the ground, "A new companion? What's her name then?".

Miko stays on the ground, still blinking and confused, untill she lets out a yawn, and just lays on the ground lazily.

"Oh that's Miko, we met her about a year or so ago, she must be tired from the long walk", Amiel says as she went over to pick her up. When she stood back up she heard yelling from a the villiage. Sango turned and began to walk towards the villiage, then stopped and smiled at her friends.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my new companions", Sango says.

"Should I be afraid", Kimiko jokes.

"Aha yes! Very!", Amiel adds while holding the yawning fox.

* * *

Kei-Ten: I just had some wierd inspiration, that i wont say,and decided to write this... yay 

BanginBrunette: Well atleast you wrote somethin

Kei-Ten: -twitch- what was that?

BanginBrunette: errrr look its Allie!

FMA4EVER: - jumps out of nowhere and tackles TK- TKKKK!

Kei-Ten: Ack! Too much love again!


	2. AH! The EARS!

Wha the : Ah! The Ears!

Kei-Ten: hm... I shouldn't have let them stay up... oh wel

BanginBrunette,FMA4EVER, Mina, Eric S., and rest of class : KOed on floor

Kei-Ten: ...

Kevin( brother): -walks in- wut the crap wat'd u do!

Kei-Ten: uhhhhhhh ... luv ya bye!

* * *

"Sango you're back! Oh who are they?", Kagome asks as Sango walked into the hut. 

They all sat down in a cirlce, while Miko slept on Kimiko's head. Kaede left to get food. :P

"... Oh yes, this were my former companions, we did most of our missions together, but...", Sango says,but trails off at the end giving shaded looks to her former companions.

"You don't have to go any further Sango! As long as they're your friends!", Kagome says.

"Ch more filthy humans...", Inuyasha says from his corner.

"What was that!", Kimiko yells turned away from him. When she turns around, causing Miko to fall onto Sango's lap, she stops and stares at Inuyasha, mainly his ears.

Inuyasha feeling uncomfortable under her gaze broke out yelling, "What the he-- are you staring at woman?-", soon Kimiko's right above him rubbing his ears.

"Wow, they're real, and they're soft", Kimiko says, completely oblivious to Inuyasha's discomfort, and the others laughing.

Inuyasha was about to push her off when the fox demon walked up to him and sat by his hand and stared at him, causing him to stare as well. After a while of staring Inuyasha was about to push Kimiko off with his other hand, untill he felt a jab in his left hand. He looked down at his hand and found Miko biting it with a small bit of blood trickling down.

"What the he--!", Inuyasha yells, causing Miko to immediently back off and fold her ears down, one she didn't like being scolded and two Inuyasha is loud.

"You baka!", Kimiko yells at Inuyasha and leaves him sitting infront of Miko. Amiel walked over and picked up a frowning Miko in her arms, who was trying to get Inuyasha's blood off her fur.

"Inuyasha! SIT!", Kagome yells.

"-blink- that must be tons of fun", Kimiko says.

"... its is amusing at times", Sango says, "But Kagome where is Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala"

(sp? ppl spell it sooo many ways -.-)

"Oh, ... well Miroku wanted to look for you but obviously got side-tracked, and Shippo and Kilala(sp) went to check on him", Kagome says.

"Lecherous monk", Inuyasha mutters bothering his bleeding hand untill Miko came up and licked the cut. "AHH You'll get it infected you d-", Inuyasha yells standing up but falls back down when Kagome yells sit.

"hmm... you know Inu, Miko is trying to heal your cut", Kimiko says sitting down by Sango.

"Yea its an ability she's got", Amiel says sitting at Sango's other side.

A muffled, "You could've told me", is heard from Inuyasha.

"Oh poor Miko", Kagome says. Miko stares at Kagome a moment before jumping on Inuyasha's head and yawning.

"It doesn't matter, she can't stay mad at anyone longer than 5 minutes", Kimiko says.

"... I'm hungry...", Amiel says.

"Ah then I'm just in time", Kaede says walking in with some food, Miroku behind her helping.

"So now your'e helping the elderly, monk?", Sango asks.

"Um er i i", Miroku studders untill he see's the newcomers, "Who are the beautiful goddessess that have fallen before me?", Miroku asks as he gets infront of Kimiko, "Will you-".

"No she will not", Sango says punching him in the head.

"What about you?", Miroku asks turning to Amiel, who shakes her head furiously. Kimiko and Sango hit him.

"You perverted MONK!".

* * *

"Well now that we've been properly introduced and have full bellies, I think we call it a night", Miroku says with a large red imprint on his cheek from trying something earlier. 

"Yea, sleep sounds nice", Amiel says falling by her knocked out companion.

Soon everyone was asleep, but Sango and Miko. Miko had been staring and Sango for some time, and when everyone had fallen asleep led her outside by tugging her kimono.

"What is it Miko?", Sango asks nervously.

"Sango, I ask you are you going to leave my friends in their sleep?".

"Y-You can talk!"

"Yes, ... this is simply a disguise, I'm an Ice demon..."

"what!... I would never do that to them though, they're like my sisters, I was actualy going to ask you three to come along with us"

"hm... I understand, thanks Sango, I'm sure we'll get along just fine", Miko says walking inside.

* * *

Kei-Ten: mmmm i just had breakfeast XD,... not that any of u care... 


	3. Made in Pain

Wha the : Ah! The Ears!

Kei-Ten:wow... surgery hurts... alot... >->

* * *

That morning Miroku woke up to the sound of yelling from outside.He woke up and looked around finding that everyone was outside except him, Shippo, andMika.

"Ok then.. Hm... I know! We'll hide sneak away and come back later!", Shippo exclaims, thinking Miroku was still asleep.

"Sneak away to where?", Miroku asks as Shippo's face paled.

"M-mmiroku! You're awake now!", Shippo exclaims.

"Uh huh so whats going on now Shippo?", Miroku asks.

"Nowhere!", Shippo says as he nervously back into Mika.

Mika jumped on to Miroku's head, distracting him as Shippo ran out.

* * *

"Hey Shippo where you going?", Kimiko asks.

Shippo blushes, "Uhhhh out for a bit! Hurry up Mika!".

Mika runs out from the small hut and Mika and Shippo run off.

"Well that certainly is strange.", Sango says.

"I dunno, maybe Mika sensed something and Shippo noticed or something", Amiel says.

"Where'd you get that from? I didn't see that in any of what's goin on", Inuyasha mutters.

"Just shutup Inuyasha", Kimiko exclaims.

"Make me!"

"SIT!", Kagome exclaims, making Inuyasha fall from the branch he was on to the next one to the next on and so on till he met the ground.

"Oh... That's gotta hurt", Amiel says.

* * *

"... Hey guys! I sense a jewel shard not too far from here!", Kagome blurts out pointing in a certain direction to demons went off to.

"... What! We have to go! What if its too hard for them!", Sango exclaims.

"Don't worry Sango, I'm sure Mika can handle it", Kimiko says.

"Of course she can, see Sango you just need some comfort", Miroku says from behind her, rubbing her backside.

"YOU PERV!", Sango and Kimkiko exclaims.

They both were about to slap his face before a fish hit him in the face.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?", Sango asks.

Just then Shippo skips into the scene, holding several fish,with Mika stumbling behind him, something small glinting in her teeth.

"Hey! We got some fish on our way back!", Shippo exclaims.

Mika ran/tripped to Amiel and dropped the shining jewel in her hand, mewing cutely.

"Oh this is a pretty stone", Amiel says.

"H-hey! That's a jewel shard!", Inuyasha exclaims getting off the ground.

"Oh.. Well we have two more", Kimiko says, both her and Amiel pulling them out.

"Wha- how?", Kagome asks.

"Well we usually seal stuff so people can't find us so we naturally sealed these", Amiel says shrugging her shoulders.

Miroku, having recovered from the fish, now holding it in hand, "Beautiful and strong".

"**_SLAP_**"

* * *

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... I just realised... My RO story Naruto story and FB story have same names...

Okies well for FB and Naruto they're suppossed to be the same for the RO one.. I kinda forgot that I had used Kei and Kai, and they're just made up chars


	4. Chew your Food

Wha the : Chew your food...

Eh, i noticed I changed the spelling for Mika's name ... oops oohhh well... short chapter.. again

* * *

"So where did you find the Jewel shard Shippo?", Sango asks. 

"Hm? Wefbondidwidfabimon", Shippo mumbled holding a fish in his hand.

"What?"

"Dam--it Shippo just say it after you've chewed!!!", Inuyasha exclaimed.

Shippo glared. Inuyasha brought a hand up. Shippo's eyes widen and he went over to Mika. Inuyasha smirked, untill he felt a looming presence behind him.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome began in a deadly voice, "Sit!"

"Ack! What the he--, Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha! Don't be so mean to Shippo! He and Mika were the ones who brought back a shard!", Kagome scolded.

Miroku stared at Shippo and Mika. He bent down, "How _did_ you two get the shard?"

Everyone stopped their actions and turned, keen to hear how the two small demons had retrieved the jewel shard unharmed.

"Well you see it was very hard," everyone came in closer, "I had to fight this really big demon! But I got rid of him pretty easy! Mika was there cheering me on the whole time! and that demon was like, "AH! I'M SO SCARED! HERE HAVE THE JEWEL SHARD!" and we got some fish on the way back!"

Everyone fell, and stopped listening, until Inuyasha caught him in a strangle hold.

"You little brat! Tell the truth!".

Kimiko hit him on the head, while Amiel picked Shippo up.

"Why you! I outa -"

"SIT!"

Kimiko smirked as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

"You want to tell the truth this time Shippo?", Amiel said softly. Shippo nodded slowly, til he saw Inuyasha glaring from his spot on the ground. He gulped.

"We found it in the bottom of the lake nearby. Miko swam down and got it"

"Oh that makes sense then," Sango spoke, which caused everyone to stare.

"What?"

"You said that it made sense.. What does?", Kagome asks.

"Oh, because Mika is-"

"Because I'm an Ice Demon"

* * *

Kei-Ten : Hey peops. :\ some of you may know i had surgery over the summer... but... it wasn't completely succesful -sigh-. So if it keeps getting worse I'm heading to the hospital... again 


End file.
